baño de luna
by iMaryArmy
Summary: amm, es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero sea de su agrado.Trágicas muertes han ocurrido en un espacio extraño de los años, nadie les tomo importancia, Crona podría detener esta cadena de muertes?, o sera Kid quien le ponga un hasta a qui a sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Baño de luna**

**Pass pov **

**Francia 1880 **

En un pueblo de Francia había ocurrido una barbaridad, la prometida de el heredero mas importante de la ciudad se encontraba muerta, ?la causa? Alguien la había desangrado silenciosamente en sus apocentos, la rubia ceniza de 18 años estaba seca, su sangre había sido extraída de manera hábilidosa, el único rastro, 8 simétricas gotas de sangre, el novio un tal Soul Eater Evans, el mismo la enterró y el día de la boda, el joven Evans acabo con su vida.

Los locatarios intentaron rastrear al culpable, pero ese incidente no se repitió en ese lugar. El mundo olvido ese suceso.

Vasco,España. 1980

Por las calles de aquella ciudad corría entusiasmado un chico de cabello azul, su alegría la provocaba la novia que ese mismo día se convertiría en su prometida, la afortunada se nombraba Tsubaki, pero esé entusiasmo cambio al ver a su amada en el suelo, con la boca entre abierta y en sus ojos se veía la exitación de la muerte, sus rosadas mejillas estaban pálidas, ella estaba vacía, literalmente vacía, su sangre había sido drenada, y la única señal 8 gotas de sangre en su blanca blusa, todas estas simétricas, el chico estaba vuelto loco, juro venganzá, y en esa locura se quedo en ese lugar al lado del cuerpo frío de su novia, no salio de ahí, el octavo día después de lo ocurrido, después del atardecer una sombra se érgia detrar de Black Star y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza del peliazul rodo por el suelo. Con un corte perfecto en la base de esta. Y nunca mas se volvió a daber en ese lugar de un asesinato así.

**Londres (2063) **

Una pareja de recién casados decide adoptar, el y la a una pequeña de 8 meses de nacida de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rosa, la llamaron Croná, Crona Stein Mjolnir esa seria ella apartir de ese momento, en Londres creció junto con su primo Ragnarok, ella lo amaba como solo se puede amar a ese primo que te molesta y te golpea en forma de broma, su primo tuvo que irse de viaje, y Croná quedo sola, ya mero cumpliría los 18, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, se iría a la univesidad, pronto tendria que irse de casa y rentar en un apartamento cerca de la universidad. No tenia novio apesar de esa figura de dinamita. Cintura pequeña, cenos algo pequeños y bien formados, y unas caderas que hacían una A perfecta. Crona relfejaba una belleza tanto interna como externa. Llego el mes de agosto, crona se mudó al departamento.

**Crona pov **

-cajas y mas cajas, bien me dijo mamá "no lleves tantas cosas, no las querrás desempacar", pero no ! La niña quería llevar todo de su cuarto, hasta a Teddy trajiste! No, no, no, estoy mal, alguien devería decirme algo por mi obsecion a llevarle la contraria a cuando me dicen no, y aquí estoy con todo esto por guardar...

Ya termine de desempacár, ahora, que sigue... Ashh donde deje esa lista que papá me dio, ahh si en la mochila de escuela.

-desempacar

-guardar la ropa

-ir de compras, por comida,

- preparar de comer

Umm, iré de compras,-me dije así que baje por las escaleras, tres pisos enteros, sali del edificio y camine tres cuadras, el edició tenia todo cerca, y la tienda de servicios cerca, termine de comprar, eran 8 de la noche, estaba oscuro pero mis padres se habían asegurado que el barrio fuera de lo mas seguro, cuando vi un cuerpo delgado saltar de manera agil en las sombras, parecía que llevara un abrígo, y en eso el voltea, y me ven unos ojos ambar, me petrífique, e Iba a gritar, a pesar que esa persona estaba lejos, me hizo una señal de silencio, y regreso su cabeza, continuo, me quede en ese lugar hasta que desapareció de mi vista, continúe mi camino al departamento, subi esos tres pisos con una carga provisiones para la semana, estaba dos semanas antes de el inicio de curso, para que me fuera familiarizándo con todo este lugar, me quede pensando en esa persona, termine de preparar la cena, y me disponía a comer, cuando én el silencio de mi estancia, escuche como unos pies pisaban el suelo a unos pasos a mis espaldas, hise como que no escuche nada y le dije - quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi hogar?- me vire y vi a el intruso, era un chico mas alto que yo, le calculaba unos 30 cm mas, yo media un metro sesenta, su piel era pálida, hacia contraste con el negro asábache de su cabello pero juego con esas tres lineas horizontales de color blanco, tenia esos ojos ambar! Era esa persona vino por mi? Me ha seguido? Su vestimenta era como la de un ejecutivo, con una gabardina ambos negros, que combinación de atuendo mas extrañas, - que quieres? - articule, el me quedo viendo, - que quieres de mi?- cuestione, el cerro los ojos, suspiro y dijo - soy un shinigamí, un dios de la muerte, no te tengo en la lista pero me has visto, ási que te matare- que cosa había dicho este tipo, no podía morir, y menos así, cualquiera pensaría que deje entrar a alguien, mi madre y mi padre... Ademas ragnarok... Le prometí ir a las montañas este año en navidad, me arme de valor -No puedes, por que no te creo que eres eso que tu dices, solo eres un acosador- el me quedo mirando, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, el suspiro de nuevo -mira niña, si no me crees, observa como arrebato tu vida- metió una mano en un bolsillo y saco una oz de dos ojas, era enorme se veía pesada, pero porque dos ojas?, ya le había retado, el estaba dispuesto a atravezarme, cuando escuche una voz aniñada, -oye nne-chan, porque al amo le sudan las manos?- el tipo se petrífico, y otra voz femenina al igual que la otra pero mas seria, - por que el amo no la quiere matar patty, callate o pagaremos el precio- me quede reflexionando, -así que no me quieres matar?, que son esas voces?, contesta- sus rígidos hombros calleron, y soltó la oz, cada nabaja se combirtio en una niña, una aparentaba 10 y la otra 12, me sobresalte, quería gritar, pero estaba impactada, la pequeña río a carcajadas y dijo - mira mira! Le doy miedo! Buhhh - la otra me miro de arriba a bajo, y dijo severa, -que te he dicho patty de jugar así- ahora no solo tenia miedo si no que tAmbién estaba confundida, mire al sujeto que viéndolo bien no era feo, lo vi con cara de reproche -me explicas?- esto ya había tardado, así que si me iba a matar, tan siquiera sabiendo este desmadre, alzó una seja y me dijo, - así que crees que te voy a matar?- asenti con la cabeza -apesar que as oído que no quiero?- me encoji de hombros, - lizz patti regresen, de las chicas surgió un halo de luz que regreso al bolsillo de donde había sacado la oz, y salio por la ventana mas sercana. Después me invadió un sueño y me quede dormida.

**Kid pov **

Que demonios me pasaba, nunca había dejado a nadie vivo, siempre les mataba! Esas inútiles lo hecharon a perder, -lizz y pátty, salgan!- dos jóvenes salieron del abrigo colgado en su simétrico lugar,- que se supone que paso ayer?- las jóvenes reían pícaramente mas lizz, -lo que sucede es que as actuado raro- la otra agrego -sii amo! As actuado peor que principiante! Búhh, que mal!- solte un bufido y ellas se transformaron en dos niñas, así como en la casa de esa chica, lizz me dijo - amo, valla a verle, se qúe no es normal todo esto, pero, recuerde que usted tiene que cumplir con su cuota- si lo sabia, tenia que matar a una joven, la joven mas ilusionada, mas amada y de buen corazón cada 80 años, extraerle la sangre de manera cuidadosa y dárselas a ellas..., - éso haré pero ustedes Se quedan aquí-


	2. LEST GO

**Lest go **

**Kid pov. **

-Mañana la iré a ver, necesito darle fin a todo esto, antes que acabe conmigo, Lizz tiene razón, y de cierta manera Patty también, demonios!- me levante de mi asiento favorito dónde había pensado todo el rato sobre lo ocurrido esta noche, ya era tarde, lo sabia por que mis acompañantes ya se habían ido a dormir, me dirigi a mi habitación, en una de sus parédes habían recuerdos... Pero no míos, no se aquíen pertenecían, algunos eran tristes, habeces así pasaba el tiempo imaginando que eran míos, me tíre en la cama de madera, amaba la forma de mi cama era tan simétrica, me quede así hasta que dormi.

_-Sueños de Kid- _

_Estoy en la hábitacion de la primera persona que mate formalmente , era alguien de nombre Kim, una chica de cabello rosa, facciones italianas, estaba muy enferma sufría, bese su frente y vi cuan feliz había sido... Sentí envidia, así que saque la oz y parti su alma por la mitad, sus ojos se entrécerraron y la mano que sostenía una rosa cayó al suelo. _

Alguien tocaba la puerta, e insistía, me levante y me di cuenta que ya era tarde, abri era Patty tenia forma de una adolescente su mirada era amable, -Dime,- ella abrió la boca y sonó su típica voz de niña, - amo, ira a ver a la mortal?- me sorprendió Por lo normal ella me llama a desayunar, -si hoy iré a darle fin a todo esto, por?- hiso cara de puchero, -amo, puedo ir con usted?- eso era extraño, -no- bajo sus hombros y tomo la forma de una niña de 4 años -y ahora amo, puedo ir con usted?- no me iba a convencer -ya dije no,- me dio una patada en la espinilla y diciendo a la vez - ya esta su desayuno señor!- salio corriendo, pero si que estaba molesta por eso, baje al desayunador, ahí estaba Lizz divertida, tome mi lugar y asenti con la cabeza, ella dijo -te dijo que quería ir?- y solo me encargue de asentir -y tu le dijiste que no?- asenti de nuevo. -am y trato de convencerte?- repeti la acción anterior, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo -total ya se lo había advertido- Lizz salio del comedor dejándome solo. Continúe comiendo, iba a ser un largo día.

**Crona pov **

Me siento cansada, la mesa esta puesta de la cena anterior, me duele el cuerpo, demonios no habré hecho una estupides anoche? -no crona no pudiste, tal vez fue por la cama nueva, si eso fue, ademas tuve un sueño medio extraño, la distancia me estará afectando?, ah no se- me levante de la cama y vi mi celular la hora decía que ya era medio día,-mierda! tenia que ir al centro comercial, no se lidear con esos lugares- almenos que mi adorado primo estuviera conmigo, solo así pero... El no estaba conmigo, ni mama ni papá... -bueno ya basta de lagrimas- me dije en cuanto asomo la primera por mis ojos, me di un baño y me cambie, me fui al centro comercial tenia que comprar ropa y muchas cosas, si no mal recuerdo mi madre me dio una lista, la dejo en la cartera,

-tres blusas cute!

- dos pares de jeans

- los tenis de lona que te facinan

- unos zapatos casuales, cómodos

- y un buen helado de fresa!

Te ama tu mamí 3

-esa mi mamá, ya decía yo- rei y entre al centro comercial, era enorme, si no me pierdo sera mas que bueno, desearía que alguien fuera considerado conmigo, pero no se lidear muy bien con extraños.

Iba caminando viendo los aparadorés, en eso cruce la vista con un chico alto y rubio el sonrió y se acerco a mi, - hola soy Justin, tu no eres de aquí verdad?- amm como le debía de responder? Así que dije cortante mente -si no soy de aquí mi nombre es Stain Crona, bueno debo irme- gire sobre mis talones y emprendi la uidá, termine de comprar todo, y fui por mi helado, me senté y me sorprendí pensando en el chico con el que parece había soñado. Sus ojos esos ojos tan intrigantes, parecía de ensueño, demonios que hago yo pensando en alguien con el que soñé, me fui al departamento, iban a dar las 7:30 llegue me di otro baño y me comencé a probar lo que había comprado, estaba quitandome la 2da blusa cuando escuche que una ventana se abrió.

_**Kid pov **_

Entre por la ventana, el cuerto ese, no era tan simétrico pero bueno, yo solo vine a matarle, hoy no estaba en la sala comedor oía que alguien cantaba torpe mente "she dies... Never coming home" como dice Patty ella "huashasheava"... Que palabra creo que ni esta en un diccionario. Me acerque a una recámara, tenia la puerta entre avierta. Al parecer ella estaba de espaldas, a juzgar por lo ahogado de la voz, abri silenciosamente la puerta y vi una espalda blanca de porcelana, con un encaje que cruzaba su espalda de un espléndido color rojo sangre, se iba a poner una blusa cuando por descuido hice ruido, ella se paralizó, se puso la blusa rápidamente y giro la cabeza, su cabello se movió a la par con un fleco recto que adornaba su frente este se movió en un suing que me enbobo, ella dijo alarmada -TU!- y comenzó a hablar en francés, hice como que no le entendía pero ella dijo "no puede ser, eres el tipo del sueño de anoche" eso era señal de que no recordaba nada, entonces no tenia por que matarla, o realmente debía matarla sátiramente, cerré los ojos un instante e imagine como se vería sin la blusa con el color de la sangre manchando su piel aporcelanada, con la garganta borboteando sangre de forma bruta, y los ojos azulés perdidos regalandome cada ultimo aliento, diablos, por que deseaba matarla?, por que parecía que la comenzába á mirarlé detenidamente? Nunca había pensado así de alguien, no desde esa vez...

**Crona pov **

Pero que demonios pasaba, soñar con un chico guapo es una cosa, pero que ese chico se aparesca en tu casa y al parecer vea que te cambias es otra muy distinta, a decir verdad yo no se lidear con chicos guapos... Y ahora aquí estaba parecía ido, -oye, que haces aquí?- le pregunte, no me podía conocer dé ningun lado o eso creo yo, este tipo no contesta, en el sueño parecía mas voraz, al parecer solo es un tonto mas...

-oye si no te molesto estas dentro de mi casa, y si no te vas llamare a la policia- el me quedo viendo, sus ojos ámbar me escudriñaban, abrió los labios el dijo -yo... Yo... Yo soy... K..Ki..Kid...- el tartamudeó,


	3. ilusion

**Ilusión **

**Kid pov **

pero que demonios había sido eso que acababa de salir de mi boca? Es la primera vez que me pasa, a decir verdad todo esto es muy extraño para mi... - Mi..mmimii... Mi nommb... Mi nombre es Kid!,- ahí esta de nuevo el tartamudeo, nada parecido a la seguridad de ayer cuando solo tenia en mente callarle, demonios, se estaba saliendo de mis manos, - Dissccucuculpaamee- ella parecía esperar algo mas de mi, lanzo un bufido para serenarsé y dijo - haber, calmate, la nerviosa devería de ser yo, por que no, mienTras te alejas de mi habitación tomAs un respiro- me dijo eso mientras me daba media vuelta y me avetaba fuera de su "habitacion" asenti de mala gana para mi, sali de ese lugar mientras me decía mentalménte =haber Kid por que te pones así con una mortal?, tu tienes el poder de árrebatarle la vida, entonces por que te pones tan débil, estas hecho un lío,= no podía estar ahí mas tiempo. Menos así, tengo que ver a mi padre solo el podrá entenderme, o algo así.

**Crona pov **

Que estoy haciendo? y si es un depravado, mejor llamo a la policia, sali de mi cuarto y el ya no estaba, acaso fue otro sueño? Una ilusión o alusinacion? Que fue todo esto?, escuche el rugir de mi estomago -debo de comer algo, ya deliro a personas que no existen- termine de comer la carne que había preparado con verduras al vapor. -valla que como bastante, mi papá tenia razón soy una tragona!- y comencé a reír, extrañaba a mis padres y a mi primo pero no era tan malo estar sola. Mañana sera otro día, espero que no este tan loco como el de hoy.

**General pov **

Entre las sombras que inundan el inframundo denomidado por sus habitantes Death City caminaba Kid era el único lugar aparte de su hogar donde no le afectaba ser visto. Se dirigía a aquella edificación tan simétrica y perfecta conocida como shibussen, ahí se determina que personas van a morir y a quien se le entrega la tarea, de mandar su alma a su lugar correspondiente, El lugar es liderado por Shinigami-samá, el tiene un hijo Death the Kid, este chico entro y fue saludado respetuosamente por los empleados del lugar, y con euforia por Spirit mano derecha de Shinigamí-sama es decir segundo al mando.

**Kid pov **

Ya va empezar este sopencó, - hola spirit, mi padre esta en el Death Room?- si no voy al grano Este me saldrá con alguna de sus ocurrencias como aquella vez que me llevo a un bar de "gatitas" y no estoy de humor para seguirle la corriente , su animo pareció decaer por lo directo que fui y solo dijo - si Kid, esta ahí, ya sabes el camino- me dijo desánimadamente, -gracias- eso era lo único que debía decir, avance por el largo pasillo hasta el Death room, resulta tranquilizador, -padre puedo pasar?- dije al tocar la puerta, sonó una cantorina y alegre voz -claro que si kid-kun- abri la puerta, mi padre estába con su vestimenta negra habitual y la mascara que ya me había acostumbrado a verle, -que te trae hijo?- apareció una silla a la hora que deje caerme, y me resbale en el respaldo, -padre, me han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas, tengo muchas preguntas- mi padre asintió se acerco ami y me dijo, -te responderé todo lo que me sea posible, pero comienza por favor- inhale una bocanada de aire lo mire y por fin dije -te has sentido débil alguna vez frente a alguien?- se quedo callado - me refiero a que, todo sale mal, tu cuerpo no reacciona como debe - baje la cabeza, estaba apenado el no debería verme así - ummm, una sola vez, hijo- mis ojos se abrieron de asombro aun teniendo la cabeza ágachada, - y que hiciste?- se hizo otro silencio - no pude hacer nada al respecto, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo- torci la boca, necesitaba saber iba a hacer una pregunta cuando me dijo - ya te conte sobre como conoci a tu madre?- el nunca había hablado de eso, ella había muerto en el instante en el que naci, negué con la cabeza, si nunca le había preguntado a mi padre sobre ella es por que implicaba rebobinar algo que podría incomodar a mi padre, el dijo - Sucedió en Estocolmó, en el año 1088, yo era unos cientos de años mayor a ti, pero aparentaba 21 años, antes había mucho mas trabajo que hoy en día, y así como tu yo me encargaba de los enfermos y muertes naturales agonizantes, ese día fue un 3 de septiembre tenia en lista a una chica que moriría de lo que hoy se justifica como anemia e inanición, en pocas palabras ella moriría de hambre, así que al caer el atardecer fui al mercado donde ella era pezcadera, esos lugares eran lujubres, apestaban y estaban infestados de plagas, era de lo mas normal que las personas muririerán, me estaba acercando lentamente, la expresión de su muerte debería de guardar su expresión de cansancio, en eso apareció alguien, un tipo trajeado de mirada obscurá, se acerco a ella y dijo - Ania, necesito que me pagues el alquiler ya sabes que si no tienes dinero puedes pagar de otras formas- en ese momento estaba a espaldas de la chica, vi como encogió su cuerpo. Me movi entre los puestos pará ver claramente a ambos, su expresión era de miedo ella le dijo con la voz quebrada - yo... Yo... Le pagare la otra semana Sr. Mosquito,- el se saboreó a la que era su víctima - y por que no hoy?- dijo mientras la jaló hacia el por encima de la mesa donde cortaban el pezcadó, la expresíon en su rostro declaraba dolor y repulsión , pero yo no podía entrometerme solo esperar que esa escenita acabara para así poder hacer mi trabajo, el sonrió y la soltó. Se alejo y ella se relajo, iba a colocarme de nuevo a sus espaldas una vez que continuara su trabajo, cuando álguien la tomo por sorpresa y se la llevo consigo, ella forzejeo, yo solo podía seguirles de cerca, la encerró en una bodega, abuso de ella y le dijo - el alquiler de esta vez esta saldado- fui testigo de todo, la dejo ahí, en la noche fría con los arapos razgadós, ella solo se limito a llorar, entre sus sollozos dijo -desearía estar muerta- el llanto se hizo mas fuerte, sali por donde había llegado, entre casualmente por la entrada principal, azotandola como si fuera un ser humano cualquiera, -estas bien?- ella asintió limpiandose las lágrimas -por que no vienes conmigo?- ella se atemorisó -no, tienes que temer, yo no te haría nada igual- yo estaba confundido, por que pude haberla cosechado ahí, pero fui a ayudarla, ella me quedo viendo, a comparación tuya, yo tenia las lineas completas, sonreír era algo extraño para mi y la compasión aun mas, pero aun así sonreí, ella también lo hizo, dijo - mi nombre es Ania,- toco mi rostro y dijo -tu rostro es tan simétrico- eso fue extrAño pero dulce, le di mi gabardina, y fuimos a una posada donde durmió y comió, yo sabia que tenia que matarle, pero no podía, sus ojos ámbar eran grandes y sumamente preciosos, no me molestaba pensar así de ella, me molestaba que no la queria matar, que me sentía indefenso, débil, así como tu dices Kid-kun, pero no la mate, ella se recupero le invente que era comerciante, pagaba el lugar donde ella vivía, y pasaron algunos años, para que me diera cuenta que apesar del tiempo, que ya la conocía, y que aun estaba en mi lista, yo aun me sentía incapaz de darle lo que un día deseo, en su cumpleaños 23 le pedí matrimonio, ella acepto alegre, ya se había repuesto de aquellos males y su cabello castaño relucía, su alegría era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, deseaba darle longeva vida como la tenemos nosotros pero no debía, al poco tiempo te concebio en su vientre, se veía mas hermosa, deje un tiempo la racoleccion de almas, y me dedique a ella, hasta que tu naciste, y sucedió lo inevitable, necesitabas nacer así como ella necesitaba morir, ella dijo - hazle saber, que lo amo, y que su cuerpo es lo mas simétrico que yo aya visto después de ti- ese fue su ultimo aliento, y su nombre se borró de mi lista- mi padre termino con su relato, me dejo mas confundido, mucho mas, - padre que fue de ese Sr.?- le cuestione, -cual sr?- dijo el ladeando la cabeza ala derecha confundido, -con el Sr mosquito,!- dije como diría un niño lleno de curiosidad - ohh, umm, veras la historia con el es muy diferente, pero eso sera otro día-


	4. fan de ti

**Fan de ti **

**Kid pov **

Mi padre me ha dejado más confundido de lo que llegue con él, pero al menos me contó de Mamá, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ella, y aun la quiere como si ella estuviera de viaje, debo ir a casa, Lizz y Patty deben estar preocupadas.

Emprendí el carrera a mi hogar, es la típica mansión en la colina , con la opción que la mía, parecía abandonada y por una extraña razón se ve muy lúgubre además que es muy simétrica , llegue y Lizz estaba en la sala, leyendo una revista que había conseguido, a diferencia de mí, Lizz y Patty si pueden ser vistas sin llamar la atención, ellas se encargan de comprar lo que haga falta en este lugar donde ellas me hacen compañía, Lizz alza la vista - que tal te fue con tu problemita?- dijo curvando sus labios mientras enterraba su mirada en la mía - mal, ahora lo sabes y no preguntes más- dije mientras avanzaba a las escaleras - que carácter- soltó al tiempo que dirija su atención a la revista.

Llegue a mi cuarto al tirarme en la cama alguien llamo a la puerta, era Patty, -pasa- ella entro y se sentó en la cama, -amo, porque le interesa la humana?- dijo con su voz aniñada - eso no te incumbe, y si vas a insistir mejor vete- se echó a llorar a mis pies, -la odio- dijo Patty entre sus sollozos, se levantó me enseñó la lengua y salió de la habitación, Patty es... Bueno, suele ser muy extraña. Mire al techo y esa chica inundó mis pensamientos, es tan simétrica... =pero que haces!? Deja de pensar en esa humana= me reprendí molesto, me cambie de ropa, me puse una playera negra y una bermuda, me recosté, después de no pensar en nada, me perdí en un sueño.

_^sueños de Kid^ _

_Rusia es el día 8 del mes 8 de 2008. Un día espléndido para lo que hoy cometeré. _

_Camino a las 8 de la tarde tranquilamente sin que nadie note mi presencia, cuando escucho que un chico rubio llama a alguien -Jaqueline... Amor date prisa o no veremos esa película que quieres que veamos- una chica se esconde en un gorro, unas sudaderas y una gran bufanda... - claro que si amor ya quiero verla- ella tiene algo que necesito, los sigo hasta que entran en un cine, ella se aparta de él y se dirige a un sanitario, me logro colar como su sombra, sale de uno de los separados y la ataco, le hago dos huecos en el cuello saco dos jeringas de color rosa de mi abrigo y ellas logran absorber toda su sangre a excepción de las 8 gotas de sangre que derrame en un momento especial, sus lágrimas eran cálidas y solo dijo entre su último aliento "Hero te amo" ella había muerto, deje ahí su cuerpo, nadie vendría por su alma, ya que no había ninguna, su alma le pertenecía a alguien más y eso era un requisito. Salí del sanitario y nadie me nota, me siento no muy lejos con Lizz y Patty a mi lado para disimular, y ahí estaba el. Buscándola con esa desesperación, como si supiera que ella ya no estaba viva, le pide a una empleada del cine buscarla en el sanitario, esta regreso pálida con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo al chico, le dijo algo al oído, el negó con la cabeza, entro corriendo al sanitario y la encontró, al poco rato llegaron las autoridades y demás, Lizz y Patty regresaron a mi abrigo mientras estábamos en un callejón, fui a vigilar al chico, al pasar 8 días de depresión, viendo sus fotos, revisando sus últimos mensajes de texto se decidió fue por el auto con lágrimas en los ojos, salió a carretera, a 180km/h encontró su fin en una curva. Había salido de la carrera apropósito. _

**Crona pov **

Es tarde de nuevo, son las 10 de la mañana y yo sigo en pijama -por eso estas como estas el día no te rinde, hoy tienes mucho que hacer- Me doy un baño al salir mi celular suena,

-si?-

-holiss-

-hola mamá-

-te desperté?-

-no, apenas de salí de la ducha-

-ohh, yo tenía razón,- y papá grita a lo lejos

- que te dijo?- ella contesta al parecer alejando un poco el teléfono

-que ya estaba duchada, perdiste! Te toca hacer la cena!- mis padres están locos...

-hija cuídate, tengo que colgar, te queremos-

Que había sido eso! -solo a mis papas se les ocurre algo similar- comienzo a reírme realmente es que era de alguna manera gracioso. Me cambio y salgo a caminar, total el resto de mis muebles llegan hasta las 2 de la tarde, entro a una cafetería, y miro a la calle, tengo la sensación que alguien me sigue...

**Kid pov **

Por qué me encuentro siguiéndola?, desde las 5 de la mañana estoy viendo a su ventana y se ha despertado algo tarde, además la he oído reír hasta cansarse, pero... porque la estoy siguiendo?, ya salió de la cafetería, lleva un vaso de esos que son transparentes y pareciera que es café frío, se sienta en el parque que esta tres cuadras de donde salió antes, yo solo la sigo con el sigilo de un gato, escondiéndome en las sombras, ella parece hablar con alguien, pero no hay nadie a su lado ni parece llevar consigo el teléfono, estará loca?, pero ésos labios se ven tan simétricos, su color rosa es tan perfecto..., parece que ya se va, son las 12:30 a dónde va? Se dirige al centro comercial, demonios, ahí será más difícil que no me note, tengo que dejar la gabardina, voy a un callejón, y en lo más alto dejo mi gabardina, me dirijo al centro comercial, voy con un chaleco de satín a juego con la corbata y el pantalón de vestir negros, camisa roja, y mis converse. Es lo más cómodo después de todo, parece que no sobresalgo así que puedo andar alerta de manera tranquila, ella está hablando con alguien, él es rubio, alto, le sonríe, ella se sonroja, intercambian unas cuantas palabras más y ella lo deja con la palabra en la boca, acaso son novios?, o ellos se gustan?, porque pienso así. Para empezar que hago siguiéndola, va a la nevería, compra un helado de fresa, =aunque yo prefiero el de vainilla, no me molestaría comer de su helado= -pero que rayos dices- eso salió de mis labios, porque me encuentro peleando conmigo mismo!?, no puedo seguir así.

No ha comprado nada, es la 1 con 15 minutos, tampoco ha tardado mucho, ha salido de la plaza, voy por mi gabardina y la alcanzo, se dirige a su apartamento, espero afuera a la altura de sus ventanas desde un edificio paralelo, abre la ventana de su cuarto, podría entrar, pero y si me encuentra?, que hago..., me mantengo afuera, en la calle se estaciona un tráiler mediano, parece que trae muebles, ya lo tengo!, bajo a la banqueta, un chico de lentes con una gorra Sale, lo llamo - ey! Tú!- el mira al rededor, voltea hacia mí, se señala, -si tú! ven!- cruza y me dice - qué onda!- estoy a punto de cometer una locura!, no importa, - hazme un paro!- él se extraña, miro al rededor, - hazme un favor! Es de vida o muerte - esto no era de vida o muerte, no sé por qué estoy diciendo tantas tonterías, el chico tuerce la boca, - umm, yo que gano?- el me pregunta, miro su uniforme, tiene una placa dice "OX" -que traes ahí?- digo señalando la caja del tráiler, - muebles para una chica que acaba de llegar- se tratara de ella?, y si no es, estaré haciendo esto por nada, no importa. Mis probabilidades son 50 y 50 - te doy 100 billetes si me dejas llevar esa carga hasta su dueño- el duda, me observa de arriba abajo, mi cara es de angustia, - la regaste gachó, sale menú, todo sea por el amor- que habrá entendido este tipo!, no importa,

-adentro del tráiler tengo el uniforme de un cuate, te quedara, póntelo y coges la tabla de apoyo, ahí están los datos de la persona a quien ahí que entregar eso-

Respiro de alivio, no sé por qué me sentía más ligero, me puse el uniforme, una gorra de la compañía y unos lentes oscuros, tome la tabla de apoyo, en el formato se leía.

Transportes de Villalobos S.A de C.V

La compañía transportes de Villalobos se compromete a entregar sus pertenencias físicas a la C. Crona Stein Mjolnir

Un ropero

8 cajas

Un televisor

Una computadora de escritorio

Un restirador

Firma y nombre

Entregado

Esta era mi oportunidad,

La referencia tenía por timbre el interior 28,

Llame,

- hola?, srita, Crona Stein? , vengo a dejarle sus muebles-

Que estás haciendo, estas llevando esto a otro nivel, no importa! .

Tardan en responder

- hola, si claro ahorita bajo-

Mis manos sudan, ella no ha bajado, no se que hare si me descubre


	5. fan de ti II

Crona Pov

estoy comiendo dulces y panqueques, y llaman

- hola?, srita, Crona Stein? , vengo a dejarle sus muebles- me quito las cosas que tengo sobre mis piernas y contesto

- hola, si claro ahorita bajo- siento que tengo la cara manchada, el suelo esta hecho un desastre, aun asi, siento que tengo la cara manchada, hay migas en mi ropa

Paso al baño un vistazo rápido no le hace mal a nadie, cierro los ojos me pongo frente al espejo, y los abro, me comienzo a reír, mi cara está llena de betún, migas y azúcar

Me lavo la cara rápido, abro la puerta y bajo los tres pisos de manera rápida, mientras digo "bien dice mi papá, -Crona comes como un loro, mitad para el suelo y mitad para ti-" comienzo

A reír por la mala imitación que he hecho de mi padre, abro la puerta principal y me freno en seco, un chico está parado a corta distancia de mí, alzo el rostro, es alto y su cabello se ve a la altura de su cuello

Su piel es pálida, sus perfectos labios, y sus ojos... esos no los podía ver, tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros que contrastaban con su piel,

-hola... Señorita, Crona Stein?- dijo, en un tono serio, valla se toma esto en serio -sí, soy yo, ¿lo traes todo, o vendrá otro camión?- digo de manera precisa,

-chéquelo usted misma, sígame- dice avanzando en dirección al camión, abre la cabina -oh dios!- digo asustada, -¿su..sucede algo malo?- dice el joven asustado

-no... Nada malo para ti...- digo nerviosa -es solo que son muchas cosas- mis padres han mandado muchas cosas.

Kid Pov

Ella, hace gestos muy lindos, la tención no se me ha quitado, pero se ha suavizado de verla tan cerca y que no me tenga miedo, -entonces que sucede?- le cuestiono, ella no se pudo haber

Alarmado de la nada, ella me ve, se sonroja -mis padres han mandado muchas cosas, no creo poder subirlas todas- dice mientras sujeta su brazo izquierdo con el derecho. Es tierna de

Esa manera, - estoy para servirte, puedo subir los muebles, y las cajas en poco tiempo- le digo para suavizar su angustia, -ay, gracias- dice sonriendo, acerca una caja a ella y la carga, -entonces, sígueme-

Apilo tres cajas, y las cargo, ella se detiene me queda viendo, -no te vas a lastimar?- me dice de manera preocupada -no..., yo... yo, ya he hecho esto antes- mentí, pero el peso de esas cosas

No representaba problema alguno para mí,

Subimos tres pisos, entramos en el departamento, que sigue igual... -donde dejo las cajas?- le pregunto -am... amm... dejala... dejala... sabes, dejala donde quieras-

Qué tipo de respuesta es esa, las deje en el centro, son ocho cajas en total, se verá simétrico de esa manera. Después de un par de horas terminamos de subir todo.

-oye... ammm Buttataki...- se dirige a mí, =si de seguro se dirige a mí, no hay otra persona en esta habitación y no le he visto un móvil= -si...?- sigo mientras giro sobre mis talones

-tu podrías ayudarme a ... a acomodar mis muebles?- dice de manera tímida, -claro, tu dime donde lo pongo y lo hare con gusto- digo, entre más tiempo pase con ella, entre más tiempo

Este junto con ella sin que me mire desafiantemente, con rabia o miedo, ese tiempo será más valioso que el oro. Pase otra media hora con ella, no me hizo plática y solo me decía cosas simples,

-bueno, eso es todo. Tengo que ir a dejar el camión señorita, un placer- me despido de ella, ella toma mi mano -muchas gracias- eso ha sido todo, el día de hoy, estuve cerca de ella, y algo

Se movía dentro de mí. Bajo las escaleras y el chico del camión estaba recargado en este, -entonces romeo, ya se arreglaron las cosas con tu chica?- rayos... este ha imaginado una historia en todo este tiempo

-sí, muchas gracias, ten... muchas gracias en serio- le digo mientras le ofrezco dinero y el uniforme, tomo mi gabardina y la coloco en mi hombro, desarreglo mi asimétrico cabello

Y me escondo de nuevo en las sombras, =ya vete a casa, no has comido, y ella tampoco, dejala en paz, por hoy= me digo a mi mismo, y voy a mi mansión.


	6. ¿Un paquete?

**KID POV**

Llegue a la mansión, Liz y Patty no están en la sala, me dirijo a la cocina, como algo del frigorífico, subo a mi pieza, ¿todo está muy tranquilo o yo me siento muy feliz?, no estoy sudado pero merezco una ducha, el agua cubre mi cuerpo en la tina… cierro los ojos y ella aparece en mis pensamientos, esa piel de porcelana, ese rojo en su piel, su cabello rosa, su sonrisa y esos ojos… esos ojos azules que me ponen incapaz de hacer algo. _= ¡¿pero qué haces pensando en ella?! , es una humana, no seas idiota, a ti te debe de gustar alguien de tu condición, alguien que no muera, alguien que no tengas que matar tú mismo= _me digo mientras salgo de la tina, al salir del cuarto de baño, encuentro a Patty en la orilla de mi cama, ella está oliendo la camisa que me use hoy.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios se supone que haces?!- le digo a Patty mientras le arrebato mi camisa de sus manos, ella me mira, sus ojos están rojos, -¿Patty has estado llorando?- ella agacha la mirada –el amo ha estado con la humana, ¿verdad?- dice de manera mimada –Patty eso no te incumbe, ¿por eso olías mi camisa?- le cuestiono -Patty sabe dónde estuvo el amo con el olor de su ropa- dice tristemente, ella juega con sus pies en el ruedo de la cama, negó con la cabeza, esto no puede estar pasando –¿Patty y donde esta Liz?- le pregunto, mientras recojo mi ropa y la coloco en el cesto -mi Onesan está en su cuarto- dijo mientras me sonreía, y jugueteaba con sus pies en el roda pie de la cama. Salí en dirección al cuarto de Liz, entre sin llamar, Liz se estaba depilando, la mire de reojo, -lo estás haciendo mal, idiota, están asimétricas- ella se enfada, pero es la única manera de que me pregunte qué hago ahí, -¿que se supone que haces aquí?-tal y como dije – ¿qué tiene Patty?, me refiero a ¿Por qué actúa de manera tan rara?- le cuestiono de manera agresiva, deja las pinzas para depilar a un lado, se acomoda el cabello y dice –Patty ya es extraña, no sé a qué te refieres- camino de un lado a otro, evitando el contacto visual con ella –Patty… ella estaba oliendo mi ropa, hace unos minutos- ella se congelo, sentí la tensión en su respirar –ella... ella… no… no, pue… no… puee..dee….- la voltee a ver mis ojos clavaron los de ella, y la puerta se abrió de par en par –¡No One-chan!- Patty callo a mis pies, estaba agitada, le lanzaba miradas a Liz –¡Kid, creo que debes irte en este momento!- me dijo Liz mientras se levantaba para separar a Patty de mis pies, Salí de ahí apresuradamente, _=¿qué rayos ocurre con esas dos?, más bien con Patty, esa loca… cada día está más loca de lo que creía=_ llego a mi recamara, observo aquella pared de recuerdos… esos recuerdos que no son míos, =_¿de quién son esos…?¿ porque están ahí?= _ pasa por mi mente mientras me tiro en la cama, observo detenidamente las fotos, fijo mi vista en una foto, ella hay unos niños jugando con montañas de juguetes, los niños están riéndose de algo, tienen las rodillas raspadas y la ropa sucia, pero lucen tan felices, me quedo viendo esa foto que refleja tanta inocencia hasta quedar dormido.

Despierto a las 4 am, con el corazón agitado, algo sucede… pero no puedo saber que es, recorro mi mansión y todo está en orden, Liz y Patty duermen en sus cuartos, regreso a la cama, veo al techo y pienso me pierdo en mis pensamientos =_ ¿cuál será el sabor de sus labios?, sabrán a fresa, a vainilla, ¿ a qué sabrán sus labios?, que pregunta; rayos, de nuevo pensando en ella= _me pongo la almohada en la cara, no puedo dormir ni dejar de pensar en ella, salgo de la cama, me cambio y salgo me dirijo a donde ella vive, me escondo en las sombras, y veo a un chico rubio dejar un paquete en la entrada del edificio, luce nervioso y camina de un lado a otro, me quedo en las sombras, en la seguridad a la que estoy acostumbrado, son apenas las 5 am, y ese chico no piensa moverse, veo hacia la ventana de Crona, las luces están apagadas, podría subir y entrar a escondidas, pero no sería correcto, pasan un par de horas, la luz de la mañana ilumina su ventana, unos minutos después, ella recorre la cortina y la abre, bajo rápidamente la vista, el chico toca el timbre de un departamento y sale corriendo, quiero ir a ver el paquete, todo esto se me hace sospechoso…

**Crona Pov**

Es una hermosa mañana, algo me ha despertado, habitualmente salgo de la cama 2 horas más tarde, eso solo puede significar una cosa –algo importante sucederá hoy-  suena el timbre –aquien se le ocurre venir a verme tan temprano….- detengo mi camino a la puerta –más bien… ¿Quién vendría a verme?- cojo un palo de escoba, con delirio de persecución abro cautelosamente la puerta, volteo a ambos lados del pasillo, reviso las escaleras y bajo, volteando a todos lados tal paranoica, quito seguro del portón, y abro lentamente mientras asomo la cabeza y nada, la abro completamente y al dar el primer paso, una caja… con una tarjeta que decía _–PARA: CRONA –_ la levanto –esto si es raro, ¿sera una bomba?- rio, agito la caja, rio de nuevo, subo corriendo las escaleras, sierro la puerta para sentarme en el suelo –bien… ¿que tenemos aquí?-  extiendo la tarjeta

_Querida Crona, desde ese día en la plaza, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, tu compañía es muy grata, y eres alguien muy especial, quisiera que no tomaras este acto desesperado como algo maniático u obsesivo, solo quiero que aceptes esto, con aprecio, y me des una pronta respuesta. _

_Justin Law_

abro la caja, hay un pequeño gato negro azulado y en el cuello una tarjeta pequeña,

_-Blair dice: Sal con Justin… Lo harás muy feliz _^-^ en el parque a las 14:00 horas vestirá de negro __ saque a Blair de la caja, jugué con ella un rato, le di leche y le acomode un cojín para que durmiera. Ahora tengo un gran dilema, ¿iré con Justin o le regreso a ese adorable gatito?

**Kid Pov**

El paquete era para ella, ¿que tendrá dentro?, ¿Quién era ese chico?... esperare a que salga, así podre llamar su atención, quiero que ella me note… que sepa de mi existencia, hablar con ella, verla de nuevo a los ojos, eso quiero. A las 12 sale, con un precioso vestido color turquesa, su piel se ve más blanca y su cabello rosa resalta sus hermosos ojos azules, la sigo como lo hice antes, se dirige al parque, cada 18 pasos ella duda, se detiene hace ademanes y sigue, después da media vuelta y retrocede un tercio de lo que ha avanzado, _=esto se está haciendo cansado, ¿a qué juega?- _ pero aun así continuo junto con ella, llega al parque, y se sienta debajo la sombra de un árbol, es la 1 menos 15, -¿a quien espera la hermosa Crona?


	7. azul y mas azul

Kid Pov

El paquete era para ella, ¿que tendrá dentro?, ¿Quién era ese chico?... esperare a que salga, así podré llamar su atención, quiero que ella me note… que sepa de mi existencia, hablar con ella, verla de nuevo a los ojos, eso quiero. Espero a que de señales de vida. A las 12 sale de su edificio, con un precioso vestido color turquesa, su piel se ve más blanca y su cabello rosa resalta sus hermosos ojos azules, la sigo a varios pasos detrás de ella, se dirige al parque, cada 18 pasos ella duda, se detiene hace ademanes y sigue, después da media vuelta y retrocede un tercio de lo que ha avanzado, _=esto se está haciendo cansado, ¿a qué juega?- _pero aun así continuo junto con ella, llega al parque, y se sienta debajo la sombra de un árbol, es la 1 menos 15, -¿a quien espera la hermosa Crona? Eso me digo en voz alta, mientras veo en todas direcciones para ver si alguien se le acerca. _=¿Y si solo salió a dar un paseo?... No lo creo no hubiera intentado regresar más de 4 veces, por que estará tan nerviosa…= _ esas palabras pasan por mi mente mientras la veo sentada escondida a la sombra del árbol que parece que la abraza con las manos juntas y mirando al cielo azul,

**Crona Pov**

Falta poco… -vamos Crona… no tengas nervios, solo es un chico…- eso me digo y me levanto de aquel árbol donde me fui a refugiar, -es un chico… como Ragnarok… si… COMO EL… - digo para darme aliento y un poco de calma al girar sobre mis talones para ver hacia el camino a la fuente encontré a Justin muy cerca de mi –Disculpa, debí de haberte dicho que ya estaba aquí- me dijo el, estaba como decía la tarjeta, vestía completamente de negro, sus jeans y la camisa que llevaba, me recordaba a una foto de papá cuando era joven, solo que mi papá era mas delgado y alto… también llevaba lentes igual que ahora y su cabello siempre ha sido grisáceo –Ah… no te preocupes, ¿Qué es eso que te cuelga de la camisa?- dije señalando dos pequeñas cosas que colgaban de su camisa con un lindo botón de calavera –¡oh! Estos…- dijo alzando lo que yo miraba en un tono de Felicidad –son mi audífonos, mi madre los envío hace mucho tiempo, tengo mas, porque le dije que se descompondrían rápido… pero no ha sido asi, estos son los primeros que ella me dio- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras movía los audífonos de un lado a otro –ya veo… gracias por el gatito, es muy lindo- le dije desviando la mirada en dirección al árbol –sabía que te gustaría tener a Blair, es un gato muy ordenado y no da lata, es como si no existiera el gato- dijo jocosamente –era mio… pero a mi no permiten tener gatos, pero la eduque lo suficiente para que se comportara y no hiciera desastres- dijo apagando su voz, dios… ya había hecho algo malo, y ni siquiera teníamos 15 minutos de platicar sobre eso, por eso no tengo novio, eso dice mi primo… voy a tratar de comportarme y no hacer nada extraño –y.. Bueno, ¿qué haremos?- dije sujetando mi brazo para evitar hacer mas estupideces, el miro a todos lados se paso un dedo por los labios y lo apunto hacia el cielo –¡lo tengo!- dijo mientras su rostro se ilumiaba –iremos a sentarnos ahí- señalo al árbol donde yo estaba –y nos pondremos a platicar, pero antes ¿te apetece tomar algo… un helado, o una soda?- decía moviendo los dedos índice como si bailara con un gesto en el rostro que me provocaba risa, eso me relajo el parecía no afectado por ello… pero si se lo había hecho sentir mal lo sabía disimular demasiado bien.

**JUSTIN POV**

Por fin… al fin puedo contemplarle... es más hermosa con ese color, quien diría que esa chica perdida de centro comercial me atraparía de este modo… quien lo diría, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella a tal grado que la he seguido hasta descubrir cuál era su casa… es una lástima que no pueda ir a visitarla de sorpresa de nuevo, eso sería considerado acoso. Creo que le gusto si no hubiera regresado aquí con Blair, la verdad es que la gatita no tiene la culpa de que yo este embobado por ella, quiero sentir su olor… =¿sería mucho pedir si tomo por hoy solo su mano?= me quedo viendo sus ojos… sus ojos son tan extraños... es como si no dijeran nada, como si no hubiera alguien dentro de ellos… es tal vez el azul que llena esos ojos que aparentan estar vacíos… posiblemente soy yo que no concibo ver lo que tiene en ellos… ella es muy hermosa, pero es cierto… tal vez alguien más ya la esté viendo quizás ya tiene novio y yo como estúpido saliendo con ella y provocándole problemas –oye…¿ puedo preguntar algo?- le digo de la nada al caminar en dirección a la fuente de sodas –claro lo que quieras- dice ella con una voz desinteresada en mi curiosidad eterna –tu…¿ tú tienes a alguien que te guste?- le suelto sin pensarlo, ella me mira y se colorea un rojo en sus mejillas –no se…- dice agachando la cabeza, sus hombros se tensan y solo aprieta sus dedos unos contra otros… =¿estará molesta por mi imprudencia?= -¿cómo que no sabes?- le pregunto de nuevo sin fijarme en como suenan las palabras que en mi mente se pronuncian serenas y resuenan como si fueran de un desesperado –yo… yo… yo… no… no tengo idea de si me gusta un chico…- suelta al fin mi acompañante, =¿estará confundida?= -disculpa, es decir que a mí no me ha gustado nadie nunca, a eso me refiero- dice ella respondiendo a la expresión que tengo en mi rostro de no entender nada –no te apures, cuando alguien te guste lo sabrás con solo ver sus ojos- eso es lo que yo siento cuando la veo… por eso lo digo con toda la seguridad –oh…. Está bien, ¿y tú Law… que diga, y a ti Justin te… te gusta alguien?-me pregunta nerviosa, su voz es temblorosa y no ha repuesto la mirada en mi… tan nerviosa estará esta chica… el nervioso soy yo por lo hermosa que es –pues… se puede decir que si… es alguien pero tal vez y no le guste- repongo tratando de sonar desinteresado, al fin estamos en la fuente de sodas el tipo que nos atiende solo mira a Crona… esto no me tiene que poner nervioso ella es una chica muy atractiva y hoy se ve más de lo que ya es, ella solo pide agua de Jamaica y yo me limito a una soda de naranja, el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que parece y sin darme cuenta Crona se está despidiendo de mí, son las 4 menos 20 y ella se aleja de mi… no hemos quedado en otra cita, no ha permitido que sepa más de ella, solo dice que no sabe lidiar con ello. Se aleja de donde nos encontramos… parece aliviada por irse.

=Crona me gusta, realmente me gusta y no descansaré hasta tenerla conmigo… hasta que sea mi novia…= pienso en voz alta, y algo suena en los árboles, volteo y no hay nada… posiblemente sea una ardilla, o cualquier animal de por aquí, debo ir a la zapatería también se me hace tarde para ayudar ahí.

**KID POV**

_**=¡¿**__que hace ese con Crona?! ¿Que se cree?= _grito mentalmente, mientras salgo hecho una furia siguiendo a corta distancia a Crona, ella solo es mía…


End file.
